Aishiteru Forever
by rpgfan04
Summary: AU.Two lovers were to battle. They lost their lives, but got a second chance to live a happy life. Except they don't know eachother! Kakanaru. ON HOLD
1. Prolouge

A/N: Yes, this is another Kakanaru (I love this pairing!). I got this idea when I was in Taiwan. I was in a car looking outside and just got the idea. It's amazing how staring in the distance in a car ride can do to an imagination of a fanfiction writer XD.Also, if you guys don't know, aishiteru means 'I love you' in japanese. Anyway, I'm going to let Naruto say the disclaimer. Hope you guys like this story.

Naruto: rpgfan04 does not own anything besides this and her other stories.

* * *

_"Tanaki! Tanaki!" a tall brunette shouted as he ran towards a tall raven-hair man. _

_"What is it Rikuno?" the man named Tanaki said as he started to turn._

_As soon as Tanaki fully turned, he was pounced by the brunette named Rikuno,who was hugging him tightly on the shoulders,while laughing. Tanaki losed his balance and went rolling down on the grass with the brunette. Tanaki laughed along with Rikuno.As soon as they stopped rolling, Rikuno, who was strandling Tanaki on the waist, leaned to the older boy, pulled down his mask, and kissed him fully on the lips._

_Tanaki soon kissed back and held his koi on the hips. Soon, they're tongues were exploring eachother's mouths and clashing together in dominence, which Tanaki easily won. Rikuno pulled back, gasping for air. After a few minutes of silence, Rikuno, got off of Tanaki, and went to his side. Tanaki layed to his side and faced Rikuno._

_Sky blue eyes meet with mismatched eyes._

_They layed their for a few minutes, just staring at eachother, until Tanaki sat up. Tanaki felt the wind caress his wild hair and felt arms around his shoulders. Rikuno buried his head in Tanaki's neck. Tanaki knew something was wrong with his koi. _

_"What's-"_

_"I love you Tanaki," Rikuno said as he interrupted Tanaki._

_Tanaki stiffened in surprise and felt something wet on his neck. He turned and saw Rikuno, tears running down his face. Tanaki gently pulled Rikuno's arms around his shoulders, and pulled him to his lap so that his koi was facing him. Tanaki wrapped his arms around Rikuno waist, his eye showing concern for his koi._

_"What's wrong koi?" Tanaki said to Rikuno. _

_Nothing could make the late teenage boy sad, unless something big happen. Rikuno slowly looked up to Tanaki, his blue eyes rimmed with tears. Tanaki felt even more concern and felt hot boiling anger surge through his blood if someone hurt his Rikuno._

_"Remember the meeting andwhat the councils said, about the battle?" Rikuno said,_

_"Of course! Both of us were at the meeting." Tanaki said. _

_Tanaki pause and realized the problem._

_"Is it... about the final battle?" Tanaki said hesitantly._

_Thereis a war between LordArashi, their king, against the Demon Lord Kyuubi. Lord Kuubi was a fox demon thathad nine tails, whichhelped him to become the greatest and strongest demon in the world. He has already destroyed all 3 places of the continents (wind, water, and fire) with his 220,000 demon army that is steadily growing faster by day. After destroying water, he and his army is now coming to the last part of the continent that can and only stop him now, earth._

_Which brings back to Rikuno and Tanaki. Tanaki was the best general in the Earth continent, next to Lord Arashi himself. Rikuno is the Earth's secret weapon to destroy Lord Kyuubi. Rikuno is a fox hanyou (part-human, part-demon). Lord Arashi was walking outside the village and found Rikuno in a underground cave near the village and took him under his wing. Why? Because, Lord Arashi belived that hanyous can be as strong as a full demon, maybe even stronger._

_And boy was he right._

_Rikuno not only can control earth, but thunder as well. He could summon a golem from the ground, but only if the ground is from earth or is earth. Also, he can summon a thunderstorm in an instant, but can ONLY summon if he's outside. Lord Arashi took notes of the weaknesses and thought of a person who would help Rikuno with strengthening his weakness._

_Lord Arashi decided. He pick Tanaki to train Rikuno._

_At first Rikuno thought Tanaki was a pervert when he saw him reading a scroll named "Icha Icha Paradise"_ (A/N: Yes! They had 'Icha Icha Paradise' a lond time ago XD)_and Tanaki thought Rikuno was loud and pretty annoying. But after a few days, they got closer to eachother. And suddently, almost accidentally, liked eachother in a couple way._

_One day they got into an arguement about Rikuno having a boyfriend and Rikuno accidentally blurted out that he liked him. Tanaki never seen someone blush so much in all of his 30 year life. After a few minutes of silence, Tanaki wraped his arms around Rikuno's waist and gave him his first kiss. _(A/N: So kawaii! 'Kay I'll shut up now.)

_After that, they started to date. After 2 months of dating, they publicly told everyone that they were dating. At first, people were uncomfortable about a relationships of a 17 year old with a 30 year old, but soon realized that the couple really loved eachother and got use to seeing the couple together._

_A week later, Lord Arashi held up a meeting concerning about the war, Tanaki and Rikuno were insisted to come. Rikuno practicely forced Tanaki to be early or made him sleep on the floor _(A/N: In that times, they didn't have couches)_. Lord Arashi, speaked that in four days, they will have a battle that would end Kyuubi's reign or destroy this continent along with the hopes of stopping Kyuubi._

_Tanaki snapped back to reality when Rikuno held his right hand to touch Tanaki's exposed cheek. Tanaki turned his head and touched the brunette's hand with is lips. Tanaki smiled at his koi, which his koi smiled back a sad smile._

_"That what your worried about? The final battle?" Tanaki asked._

_Rikuno silently nodded._

_"I know I should be happy about this, but I have a feeling that I'm going to lose you," Rikuno said, his head lowering._

_Tanaki unwrapped one of his arms and lifted Rikuno's chin so they were seeing eye to eye._

_"Your worrying too much, everything will be fine," Tanaki said. "But, there is something I want to ask you though."_

_Tanaki unwrapped his arms around his koi's waist and made his koi stand up, while he was kneeling on one leg. Rikuno's heart skipped a beat when Tanaki pulled out a small box. _

_"Rikuno, I know we've only been together for 2 months, but I feel that you the one for me. So.." Tanaki trailed off as he opened the small box._

_Rikuno gave a small gasp at the ring in front of him. It was a silver ring that had a large pearl in the middle that shown under the, now sunset. Rikuno felt his heart explode with happiness when he heard the next words that came out of his koi's lips. _

_"Rikuno, will you marry me?" _

_Tanaki waited anxiously for Rikuno"s response. After a few seconds, Tanaki felt his hope slowly diminish. After all hope was lost, Tanaki felt arms wrapped around his shoulders and heard the his brunette koi shouting "Yes!" to him repeatitly._

_Tanaki felt happiness surge through his body. He took his now fiacees' right hand and placed the ring on his middle finger. Tanaki showed his ring to Rikuno. It was almost the same as Rikuno's, but then band was gold and the middle stone was black. Tanaki wrapped his arms around his fiancee's waist. Rikuno lifted his head up, so that both of their foreheads were toucing together._

_"Aishiteru Rikuno."_

_"Aishiteru Tanaki."_

_And they kissed under the sunset._

_--------------------------------------------------_**Four Days Later**---------------------------------------

_The battle started three hours ago, Lord Arashi's army were slowlylosing. Rikuno has never seen so much bloodshed in his life. Many demons and humans were lying lifelessly on the ground, some had no heads, many were stabbed through their chests. _

_Rikuno turned and sliced the man behind him, who was trying to kill him, with his two katanas. Rikuno looked at his fiancee. Tanaki was, same as Rikuno, tired from fighting for three hours straight. _

_Rikuno quickly started to chant as demons were running towards him. After he finished chanting, the clouds grew darker and thousand of lightning bolts came and electrocuted the demons to death. He soon felt someone behind him, but was too slow to move his body. Rikuno shutted his eyes hard, waiting for the blow._

_Nothing happened to him._

_Rikuno slowly opened his eyes._

_"TANAKI" Rikuno shouted as he saw his fiancee with a blade through his chest. A cracking sound of bones came out of Tanaki's body as the blade withdrawed from his body, he fell to the ground,and revealed the killer._

_It was their traitor, Inagi._

_Out of fury, Rikuno beheaded Inagi with his katana before white-eyed man could speak. Rikumo quickly lifted Tanaki's head onto his left arm. The brunette quickly chanted a healing spell._

_"Don't..Rikuno.." Tanaki said coughing._

_"No! If I stop, you'll die!" Rikuno shouted._

_"Don't..waste your energy," Tanaki wheezed out. _

_Tanaki started to cough up blood, his shoulders shaking._

_"No, I won't-"_

_"Rikuno! Listen to me!" Tanaki said slightly shouting, which made him cough more._

_Rikuno sliently waited for his koi to speak,and stopped the chanting._

_"Your the only hope to win the war and stop Kyuubi's reign. Healing me will only weaken you. You cannot change my injuries, but you can change this battle," Tanaki said as he lifted his right hand to touch Rikuno's whiskered cheek. _

_Rikuno placed his left hand over Tanaki's right hand. Both of their rings shine together, black and white. _

_"End this war and Kyuubi's reign for me," Tanaki said as his eyes (he was using both his eyes in the battle)started to droop._

_"Aishiteru forever Rikuno," _

_Tanaki's eyes closed for the last time._

_Rikuno leaned his head so that their foreheads were touching together._

_"Aishiteru forever Tanaki," Rikuno whispered._

_Rikuno gently layed Tanaki's body on the ground and stood up. A single tear trailed down on one of Rikuno's scarred cheeks. He looked at Kyuubi's castle near him with determination and great saddness in his crystal blue eyes._

_Rikuno charged to the castle in lightning speed. Dodging the attacks, but still have scratches on his body. Once he was in the castle, he kept charging, but gathering all his energy into one blue ball in his right hand._

_Without realizing, Rikuno began to change into his demon self. His eyes turned from crystal blue to bloody red. The six scars on his cheek turn darker. His nails turned to long, sharp claws. Brown fox ears appeared on the top of his head. Five brown, fox tail formed behind his back._

_He barged into the doors that lead to the center, where Kyuubi resides. Rikuno kept charging to Kyuubi, even though spears were thrown and stabbed to his back. Rikuno barely winced and gathered his last energy to the blue ball, that was now, the size of his hand._

_"Rasengan!" Rikuno shouted as he thrusted the blue ball into the suprised Kyuubi, who couldn't see Rikuno until he thrusted the ballinto his chest, excactly at his heart._

_The force and energy of the ball was so strong, it went through Kyuubi's chest. Rikuno wasn't hold the heart though, because it dispersed at the energy of the ball.__With a small choke, Kyuubi fell limp before he could do or say anything. Rikuno didn't smile or smirk, he just felt relief._

_Kyuubi's reign is over._

_Rikuno turned back into his human self and fell down in the ground. drowsyness overwhelm him._

_"Aishiteru forever Tanaki," Rikuno whispered as he closed his blue eyes for the last time.

* * *

_

The war is over, Arashi's army won. They stopped Kyuubi's reign, but it cost them many lives and the lifes of their two most best fighters, that were engaged to eachother.

But, Kami has given the two a second chance to have a happy ending. They won't know eachother yet, but they soon will.

* * *

A/N: The prolouge is done! I know, I know, I said I wasen't going to update anything until I was back in America, but I couln't resist to update at least once! T.T Anyway, please review! 'Cause if anyone doesn't review, I'm going to have it on hold until someone does review. Again, all of my stories are unbetaed, so expect some bad grammer and spelling.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I didn't think I would have this much reviews on the prolouge XD. Gives out Itachi plushies). Sorry it took so long to update, I was having major writer's block. Also, I'd like to thank my beta, astarte lea : D Finally, hope you like this chapter : )

Disclaimer: RPGfan04 does not own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tall blonde slowly makes his way up to the stairs of 'Leaf High'. The man quickly gets nervous with every step.He clutches tightly on the backpack strap on his right shoulder. _'Come on Naruto! Be a man!'_ Naruto thought as he reached the fifth last step. Once he reached the last step, he felt a hand on his left shoulder.

"Ahh!" Naruto shouted as he turned and shielded his face with his arms.

"Oi, Blonde! Why are ya so jumpy?"

"Ya, why are you so jumpy?" Then Naruto heard a munch.

"Probably from being nervous. Tch, so troublesome,"

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?"

Naruto slowly moved his hands away from his face and saw his 5 close friends, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Lee. Shikamaru has long spiky brown hair tied up in a high pony tail, black eyes, and a VERY bored expression on his face. Kiba has short spiky brown hair, black eyes, and 4 thick red tattoo strikes on his cheeks. Chouji has light brown hair, black eyes, and has two red tattoo swirls on his cheeks. He was munching on a bag of barbecue chips. Finally, Lee has black hair in a bowl cut style, black bug eyes, and BIG eyebrows.

"Hello? Earth to Blonde?" Kiba said as he waved his right hand in front of Naruto's face.

"Huh? Wha?" Naruto managed out, after snapping back to reality.

"Jeez Blonde, you really need to pay attention more," Kiba said.

"Stop calling me Blonde, Dog Breath!" Naruto said, pouting slightly.

Kiba rolled his eyes at Naruto. Naruto felt like something was missing. He looked around his friends and noticed it.

"Hey...Kiba, where's Akamaru?" Naruto asked.

"My mom found him, and wouldn't let me see him today and tomorrow," Kiba said sadly, his shoulders slump and his head hanging low.

Akamaru was Kiba's small white dog. He always had the dog next to him, or in his backpack. Kiba ignored the school rule of 'No Dogs Allowed' and brought Akamaru to school everyday.

"Kiba-kun, a youth like you shouldn't be so sad!" Lee said as he flashed a bright smile at the dog lover.

"Ok, ok! I get it Lee," Kiba said as he covered his eyes with one of his arms to block the white light.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Chouji said as he munched on a chip.

"We're going to go into school, of couse," Kiba said.

"Then let's go. It's troublesome enough to stand here," Shikamaru said in his usual bored voice.

"Yosh! I hope Gai-sensei will be the gym teacher this year."

"I hope he isn't. He made us run 20 laps everyday last year," Kiba grumbled under his breath as all 6 friend walked towards the school's enterance.

Naruto stopped in front of the doors. He felt a surge of nervousness run through his body again. _'Why is this happening to me?'_ Naruto thought. _'This never happened to me last year.'_

"Naruto!"

Naruto snapped back to reality and looked at his friends who were staring at him with a worried expression.

"Blonde, what's with you today? You're spacing out a lot," Kiba said.

"I guess, I have a feeling that this year is different somehow," Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Of course it's different! This is the year when you finally hit puberty," Kiba said.

"I gue-HEY!" Naruto shouted as his friends, minus Shikamaru, snickered at Naruto.

Naruto had grown from short and slightly fat, to tall and slim. He still had the wild blonde hair, but itlooked more tamed now. His face is slightly sharp and very feminine. His body is slim, slightly muscular, but italso looks very feminine. Also, he still has six whisker scar, three one ach face. Naruto's eyes didn't change either, his eyes are still crystal blue and show purity.

"Come on! Let's go! I don't want to miss 1st period," Kiba said as he ran through the doors.

Lee and Chouji followed him, with Shikamaru walking behind him muttering "So troublesome". Naruto also went through the entrance and walked to the school board, where they could find outwhere their first period is. 'I really hope that Iruka-sensei is going to be a teacher this year.'

Iruka was like a father figure that Naruto never had. Sometimes, after school, he wouldtreat Naruto to some ramen. He has a shoulder length hair, but it's always tired up in a high ponytail. Black eyes and tanned skin. The most reconizable thing about him is the scar across the bridge of his nose.

Naruto walked closer to the board, dodging most of the students blocking his way. Once he finally got in front of the board, he read :

**Uzamaki, Naruto / 1st Subject: History/ Room: 103**

As soon as he finished reading, he felt someone behind him glare at him.

"Move."

Naruto was just about to turn around and tell off that guy when he heard squeals, and only saw a flash of pink and yellow.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto slightly groaned._ 'The teme is still in this school!'_ Naruto turned around. Sasukewas in front of him, and still had the 'get-the-fuck-away-from-me' look. Nothing really changed about him, except that he's taller, a bit more slim, and his bangs are longer. Sakura and Ino still looked the same, except they have better female features (smaller waist, bigger breats, ect)._ 'Nothing's changed about their personality, they're still slutty.'_ Naruto thought as they each clung on Sasuke's arm

"Dobe?" Sasuke said as he raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Naruto! It's you?" Sakura said, while she and Ino looked at Naruto's body with slight lust.

"Yea, it's me," Naruto said grinning, but trying to fight back the shiver when they looked at him.

"Hn, so you finally hit puberty." Sasuke smugly commented.

"Teme-" Naruto started, but was cut off by the school bell, beginning school.

"Tch." Was all that Sasuke said as he turned around and walked away, Sakura and Ino still clinging on his arms.

"Teme! I wasn't done with you!" Naruto fumed as he watch the three retreating figures.

Naruto growled in the back of his throat. _'That teme! He's still Mr. Stick-up-my-ass!' _Naruto thought furiously. He looked at the clock next to him. _'Shit, I gotta go to!' _Naruto thought as he ran off to class. _'Come on! Where's room 103?' _Naruto thought panickly as he looked at his frog watch. _'Kuso! I only have 30 seconds left.' _

The seventeen year old looked at the numbers that were next to the classroom doors. _'103!'_ Naruto thought happily as he quickly open the door. Right before he entered, the bell rang. _'Got here just in time!' _Naruto looked around for any of his friends and found all of them at the left side. There was a stack of papers on the teacher's desk, showing students' schedules. Naruto found his schedule and immediately walked toward his friendsto talk.

They chatted for 30 minutes and still no sign of the teacher. _'Where the hell is the teacher.' _Naruto thought. _'I don't want to study and all, but isn't the teacher suppose to be here?' _Right after Naruto finished the thought, the door opened, and everyone's eyes were looking at it.

A man stepped out. He was one of the strangest people Naruto has ever seen. He looked around his early 30's. He had sliver hair that flopped toone side. He had a mask that covered almost all of his face. He also, had a black color eye, his other eye was covered in a black cloth. He was wearing a pair of blue slacks, a black turtleneck shirt, and a blue jacket. _'Oh _great_. Another pervert. _Naruto thought as he looked at the 'Icha Icha Paradise' book the man was reading. The man looked away from his book and looked at the class.

"My name's Hatake, Kakashi, and I'm your history teacher. And, sorry I'm late. I was lost on the road of life," Kakashi said, his eye curving.

Silence appeared as the students looked dumbfounded at Kakashi.

"That has got to be the worst excuse ever!" Naruto shouted and pointed at Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at Naruto. _'I feel like I know him from somewhere,' _They both thought in unision. Kakashi snapped back and walked to the teacher's desk.

"Ok, so what did you guys d-," Kakashi was cut off when the bell rang, ending first period.

"Already? Oh well, see ya and no homework," Kakashi said as the students rushed out of the class.

"Man, that guy is weird," Naruto said as he crossed his arms above his head.

"At least he didn't give us homework. That would be too troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"Everything is too troublesome to you Shikamaru," Kiba said as he rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, let's go to our next class," Chouji said as he munched on his third bag of chips.

All of them nodded and walked to their separate classes. Meanwhile, Kakashi was looking at the attendence and found what he was looking for. _'Uzamaki, Naruto' _Kakashi read as he looked at the picture of the blonde that had just yell at him a few minutes ago. _'I feel like I've known him from somewhere.' _Kakashi thought. _'But, that has to wait for tomorrow.' _

And with that thought, Kakashi walked out of the class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Remember that the characters might be OC (I still can't make the characterization. T.T) Anyway, please R&R ! To let me know if people are enjoying this story : )


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I was, again, havin writer's block (and that's the only excuse I have XI ).I would like to thank astarte lea for being my beta. Anyways, here's chapter 2!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jeez, why did my second class have to be the farthest?" Naruto complained to himself as he finally reached the entrance to his drama class.

With only 10 seconds left he quickly opened the door and sat on the closest chair he could find. The bell rang, and a long white-haired man around his 50's, came in the class.

"Ero-sensei!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Who said that?" The white-hair man said as he turned to find the person.

"Jeez, I can't believe that you forgot about me Ero-sensei.," Naruto said as he pouted.

"Naruto?" The man said as he blinked at the blond, not believing it was him.

"Yep! Surprised?" Naruto said as he crossed his arms and grinned.

"Well! Looks like you finally have reached puberty!" The man said as he grinned.

"What! Is that all you have to say to me Ero-sensei!" Naruto shouted at the older man.

"Yes, that is all I'm saying and stop calling me Ero-sensei. It's Jiraiya-sensei! Don't call me Ero-sensei if you want to pass this class!" Jiraiya said.

Jiraiya had long white hair tied into a high pony tail that reached all the way down his back. His eyes were black. He made the famous AND perverted 'Icha Icha Paradise' and yeah, he was the other pervert Naruto was talking about. When Naruto first saw him, Jiraiya was getting beat up by four girls because he had to' research' for his book. Ever since then, Naruto has been calling Jiraiya 'Ero-sensei,' and now practically the whole class calls him that too.

"Phft, yeah like that's going to stop me from calling you Ero-sensei," Naruto said.

"Grr," Jiraiya growled as he twitched at Naruto, who grinned.

"Jiraiya-sensei, Naruto. You do realize that class has started, right?" A student from the back yelled at them.

Jiraiya straightened his posture and cleared his throat.

"Well, class. I was about to start before I was rudely interrupted," Jiraiya started as he glared at Naruto who sticked his tongue out childishly.

"Anyways, open your books to page 169 and read "**A Midsummer Night's Dream**"

After minutes of silence and frustration from translating the words, the bell finally rang. Naruto, who was the first to get out, grabbed his schedule from his pocket and raced to his next class. But before he could reach the class, but bumped into someone's shoulder.

"Ah, sorry!" Naruto said to the person, staring at the ground.

"Uzamaki?"

Naruto raised his head and had a cheerful look when he met eyes with the person in front of him.

"Hey, Gaara!" Naruto said cheefully at him.

Gaara is, well, kind of scary when you first meet him, but he's a good friend to be with once you know him. He has red-hair that looked like blood. Jaded eyes that look slightly dull. Finally, he had the 'I'll-kill-you' aura and still possessed it. But, so far Naruto is the only one who isn't afraid scared of Gaara.

"I thought you were going to 'Suna High' this year?" Naruto said as he cocked his head to the right curiously.

"Didn't like the place," Gaara simply said.

Naruto nodded, understanding what Gaara meant. The students in Suna High were very...violent. Usually everyday, students would get into fight at least once. Since they got into fights a lot, people spread rumors that most students killed a police, robbed banks, and even killed students, just for the heck of it.

"So, what class do you have next?" Naruto said as he grinned at Gaara.

"Art."

"Same here! Let's go together," Naruto said cheerfully as he surprised Gaara by grabbing his left wrist and dragging him though the hall.

Gaara smirked slightly at the boy in front of him. _'He hasn't changed at all.' _Gaara thought in amusement as they walked to the art classroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out of all the classes, Naruto's favorite was definitally Art. He liked the feeling of freedom when he let out his emotions on a piece of paper. He thought he was pretty good at drawing, but his friends thought he was great. His friends kept telling him that he should go into an art contest, but Naruto always denied.

Their art teacher was Anko. She was eccentric, to say the least. She had a plum color hair that was always tied into a bun. Grey eyes and pale skin. She is almost as energetic as Naruto. Almost. She easily scares people, even Naruto. Sometimes, she makes art class sound like a military school.

"Alright you maggots! Draw whatever you want. As long as it's good," Anko said, shouting the first sentence.

"Hai! Anko-sensei!" All of the students shouted, some already scared of her.

_'Hmm...what should I draw?' _Naruto thought. Suddenly Naruto got an idea. _'Maybe I should draw the dream I had a few days ago.' _Naruto reached for the pencil at his right and started to sketch his drawing. After sketching, he sat down the pencil down and grabbed the paint brush. He dabbed it into some water and started to paint, not knowing his friends (including Gaara), and a pair of black eyes were watching him.

_'A bit of red here...a bit of grey there. It's done!' _Naruto thought as he smiled in triumphant. His friends, minus Gaara, Shikamaru, and Shino, looked at the picture with their jaws dropped. The setting looked to be a war with many bloody people on the ground. A black spiky haired man was also on the ground with wounds all over his body. A trail of blood escaped at the corner of his mouth. He had a mask like Kakashi's, but showed two eyes, one black and one red. The man's head was supported by a arm.

The person who was supporting the man, was also a man that had brown spiky hair and 6 whisker scars on each cheek, almost exactly like Naruto's. The man had blue eyes and was on both of his knees. Both looked at each other as if they were saying their last goodbyes. There was a crystal clear tear on the brown hair boy's cheek.

"Damn Blonde, you drew hell of a good this time!" Kiba said as he continued to admire the picture.

_'Those people remind me of someone.' _Sasuke thought as he looked at the painting. While, Naruto is still grinning at the picture. _'Tanaki is the black-hair, while Rikuno is the brown-hair.' _Naruto stopped grinning for a moment. _'Wait, how did I pick those names so easily? it always took me forever to choose names.' _Naruto thought. Then he shrugged it off. _'Nah, probably a concidence.' _

"Nice job Naruto," Anko said as she admired the painting.

"Thanks Anko-sensei!"

The bell rang, and everyone was out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm free!" Naruto shouted as him and his friends ran out of the school building (minus Shikamaru, who was walking).

"I can't believe the first day was so long," Kiba said as he leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head.

"We've got homework. So troublesome," Shikamaru commented as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"..."

"The first day couldn't have been that bad," Chouji said.

"It was okay, but too freakin' long," Kiba said.

"Naruto-kun what did you think about the first day?" Lee asked.

"Well...I guess it's okay," Naruto said.

"Anyways, I'll see you guys later!" Naruto shouted at his friends as he walked towards his apartment.

His friends waved back. Naruto's apartment was dirty and had very few good things, but it was still home to him.

"Home sweet home," Naruto muttered as he threw his heavy backpack on the damaged sofa.

_'I really need to clean this place.' _Naruto thought as he kicked away the empty ramen bowls. _'But first, I need something to eat!' _Naruto thought cheerfully as he walked to his kitchen. He opened the one of the top shelves and grabbed the second to last ramen. _'I need to buy more tomorrow.' _He opened the ramen and poured hot water into it and waited began to wait.

_'Ramen..' _Naruto thought as he drooled at the aroma. He was about to eat when the phone rang. _'Dammit! Who the heck is disturbing me by calling?' _Naruto thought hotly as he stalked towards the phone.

"Hello?" Naruto said in slight anger.

"Hello Naruto-kun."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: -Laughs evilly- I was in a mood for a cliffhanger. AND I won't update until I have at least 15 reiviews -grin- So R&R! XD


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: T.T Please don't hurt me! I know I've haven't been updating for a LONG time, (2 weeks! T.T) but my mind was on havoc about my other Naruto story (I'm still thinking about it XD). Also, my parents and I are finishing buying and placing items and stuff into our new apartment (Yay!). AND, I tried to slower the pace, since even I was thinking it was too fast (T.T)

Finally, I'd like to thank astarte lea for being my beta!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's eyes lit up in happiness of the caller.

"Hi Itachi-san!" Naruto said in happiness, smiling brightly.

Uchiha, Itachi was Sasuke's older brother. He was called a prodigy since he graduated college by the age of 18. Also, his appearance looked like you were seeing the future Sasuke, but more polite and nice in Naruto's opinion.

"How have you been doing Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked in his soft deep voice.

"Great! How about you?" Naruto asked, happiness in his voice.

"Everything is fine in the Uchiha manson. Also, I heard from Sasuke you changed a lot." Itachi said.

"Hmph, like that Teme even cares." Naruto said as he pouted slightly.

"Naruto-kun, he may not look it, but he does care about you." Itachi said, defending his younger brother.

"Yea, when Sakura and Ino stop being obsessed with him." Naruto scoffed.

Itachi chuckled at Naruto's stubborness. Naruto smiled softly.

"Oh yeah! How is the company?" Naruto asked.

By the age of 24, Itachi inherited the famous Uchiha Technology Company, since both Itachi and Sasuke's parents died in a plane crash. Itachi has been working hard to make the company stay as the best technology company.

"The company is at the top ranking." Itachi said.

"Wow! Isn't that this 9th week!" Naruto said brightly.

"Yes."

Silence broke out; surprisingly it was Itachi broke the silence first.

"Naruto-kun, do you want to meet me at the park?"

"Sure!" Naruto said as he grinned, happiness surging through his body.

"Meet me at the park at 4:00 P.M" Itachi said, unknowingly to himself that he had a smile at the corner of his mouth.

"Great! See you there!" Naruto said as he hung up the phone.

"Yatta! I get to see Itachi-san!" Naruto shouted happily.

_'I haven't seen him for a year.' _Naruto thought. _'I wonder if he changed. He sounds the same as before.' _Naruto turned around and saw his cooked ramen on the kitchen table, untouched and forgotten. _'Ah! I forgot about ramen!' _Naruto thought as he quickly reached out and grabbed it.

He stirred it a couple of times, picked up some noodles with his chopsticks, and brought the noodles to his lips. _'Aww...it's cold now!' _Naruto thought childishly as he puffed up his cheeks until his cheeks were red. (A/N: Kawaii eh? XD)

Naruto placed the cup of ramen in the microwave, pressed the buttons to reheat it, and waited. _'I wonder why Itachi-san wants me to meet him for?' _Naruto pondered, his crystal eyes looking at the shiny cherrywood floor. _'Maybe he just wants to see me. We haven't seen each other for a while.' _

Naruto snapped back to reality when he heard three beeps from the microwave. Naruto grinned and happily opened the microwave. He took out the now hot ramen cup and sat it on the table.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto shouted and he picked up his wooden chopsticks.

He placed his left hand on the side of the bowl and happily slurped on the ramen. After a few seconds, his bowl was practicly cleaned of noodles. Naruto licked his lips in enjoyment of his dinner as he sat the empty ramen cup down. _'Yum, ramen's the best!' _Naruto thought happily.

He brought the empty cup back up and threw it in the small trash can at his right. He sighed and placed his elbows on the wooden table. Naruto glaced at his frog watch. _'It's 3:00 P.M' _Naruto thought. _'Well, since I have nothing to do, might as well go take a shower.' _The blonde thought as he stood up.

He walked towards the bathroom and locked the door. He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. He closed his eyes in relaxation as hot water sprayed over his face and body. _'This is heaven.' _Naruto thought. He reached to his left and grabbed his shampoo. He squeezed the soap liquid on his hand and rubbed it on his blonde hair.

Suddenly, his thoughts were on Kakashi. _'Why am I thinking about him?' _Naruto thought as he rinsed out the shampoo and grabbed the body wash. _'I feel like I've known him for a long time and yet, I just met him a few hours ago. Maybe I knew him from my other life.' _Naruto thought as he chuckled.

A few minutes later, Naruto walked into his bedroom, which was connected to the bathroom, with a towel around his waist. Crystal clear water dripping on the tips of his hair and his naked torso. He walked towards his drawer and began to change.

The blonde looked at himself in his full length mirrior. He was dressed in a blue t-shirt that was tight in the his chest, but loosen at the waist. Also, a pair of baggy jeans that had two silver chains hanging at the left side. Naruto felt like something was missing. _'Oh yeah! The necklace!' _Naruto remembered.

The necklace was with him when he was born, or that's what the nurses said to him. The line was made of pure silver and had three stones made of jade. Two short jade stones on each side, while the jade stone between them was the longest. Naruto heard that the necklace was a gift from his parents.

Naruto never knew or saw his parents. He heard that his mother died giving birth to him, but he doesn't know how his father died. So, he always wore the necklace because it's the only link to him and his parents. Also, it was his lucky charm.

The blonde walked over the drawer on his right and squatted down. One of the wooden planks were loose, but barely. Naruto carefully lifted the wooden plank. Inside the plank were pictures and items that Naruto treasured the most. Naruto dug deeper inside and saw the necklace, glinting in the light.

He picked up the necklace and wore it under his shirt. He looked at the his watch. _'Kuso! It's 3:45!' _Naruto thought as he raced out of his apartment. _'Man! Why am I always late today?' _Naruto thought as he quickly ran down the streets.

"Hey!"

"Watch where you're going!"

Naruto ignored the shouts and continued to run. He tried to avoid the people, but only ended up pushing or shoving them. By 4:05, Naruto had arrived at the park panting hard. He noticed Itachi sitting on a wooden bench a few feet away from him.

_'He looks the same as ever.' _Naruto thought. He still had long black hair that was always tied up into a low ponytail. Black eyes and pale skin, usual trademarks for Uchihas. He was wearing a red tank top over a black long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of normal black pants. He looked more like a normal person than the president of a technology company.

"Hey, Itachi-san!" Naruto said as he walked over to the older man.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Itachi said, an invisible smile appearing at the corner of his mouth.

Naruto sat next to Itachi and grinned at him.

"You've grown." Itachi said in his usual quiet voice.

"You're the 20th person who said that to me.'" Naruto said as he pouted.

"Well, Naruto, do you want some ramen?" Itachi asked, wondering if Naruto still liked ramen.

"Yeah!" Naruto said happily, as if he didn't eat ramen a few minutes ago. (A/N:-.-;)

Unexpectedly, Naruto grabbed Itachi's hand and dragged him from the park to the streets. Itachi let the blonde drag him to whatever the place he was going. A few minutes later, they arrived at **Ichiraku's Shop**.

"Welcome!" A young waitress greeted.

"Hi!" Naruto greeted, while Itachi just nodded at the girl.

Both of the boys sat on the chairs next to the windows on the left. An middle-aged man stood up from behind the counter, while the young waitress walked towards them.

"What can I get you?" The waitress asked.

"6 bowls of miso ramen please!"

"I'll have pork ramen."

The girl quickly worte it in her notepad and walked towards the counter that was at their right. Naruto turned his head to the left and looked outside into the built playground. Many children were running around, probably playing tag in Naruto's opinion. One child, though was sitting on a swing, while everyone was ignoring him._'Just like me.' _Naruto thought as he continued to stare at the boy.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto snapped back to reality and looked at Itachi. The older man looked at him in slight concern.

"Is something the matter?"

"Nothing! I was thinking of something." Naruto said as he grinned at Itachi.

"Here are your ramens." The waitress said as she handed them their ramens.

"Thanks!" Naruto said as his eyes shined in happiness.

_'Ramen!' _Naruto shouted cheerfully in his mind as he broke the wooden attached chopsticks in half.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto said as he began to eat.

Itachi quietly ate his ramen. Three minutes later, Naruto finished all six bowls. The younger boy sat back and grinned, waiting for Itachi to finish his.

"So...how have you been Itachi-san?" Naruto asked, trying to make conversation.

"I am doing well. How about you?"

"Great! I got to see all of my friends at school." Naruto said cheerfully.

"It's good to have friends." Itachi said as he gave Naruto his usual fake smile.

_'He's using that smile again.' _Naruto thought, sadness seeping into his heart. Even though Itachi is nice and polite, he always had stress due to the company. He used fake smiles all the time, getting a real smile from him was very rare.

"If you don't want to smile, then don't." Naruto said.

Itachi looked at Naruto for a moment, then turned his head towards the window. _'Maybe I've gone too far' _Naruto thought as he stared at Itachi. They heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Here's your bill." The waitress said.

Itachi took the bill and thanked her. Itachi paid for their meals and walked out of the shop, both silent. Twenty minutes later, both of them weren't talking and Naruto was going insane. _ 'Uh! I can't take anymore silence!' _Naruto shouted in his thoughts.

"Itachi-san-" Naruto started, but was cut off.

"Naruto-kun, there's a night market tonight. Do you want to go?" Itachi said as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked at his frog watch. _'6:45.'_ Naruto read the watch. Naruto looked at Itachi. _'I really need to apologize.' _

"But Itachi-san, about the-"

"No need to apologize, and who knows? Maybe you're right." Itachi said, a small smile appeared at the corner of his mouth.

Naruto looked at Itachi with a surprised look on his face, then grinned a few minutes later.

"Do you want to go to the night market?" Itachi asked again.

"Yeah!" Naruto said energetically.

For the second time, Naruto grabbed Itachi's hand and dragged him down the streets.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: XI It's so hard to make Itachi IC without the whole Uchiha massacer thing in Naruto. So, expect Itachi to be OC. Also, review please! I want to see if people are still reading this, since I haven't updated for a while.

Again, REVIEW! XD


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Urgh...School is about to start in two weeks (We only had 2 months of summer break . no fair!) I'm going have to be ready for 8th grade XP -Sigh- In a few months, I'm going to carry sugar babies that cost like 75 of my grade (-.-;) and watch health videos -shivers-

Anyways, I like to thank **astarte lea** for being my beta! XD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto reached down to his right pocket and grabbed a set of keys. He opened his apartment door and quietly closed it. He takes off his shoes and rested his aching feet on the carpet floor. The blonde threw his keys on the kitchen table and walked towards his bedroom door.

Once he reached to the side of his twin size bed, he practically slammed his body onto the bed in exhaustion. 'Soooo tired.' Naruto thought. Naruto flipped over his body so that he was facing the white ceiling.

Naruto turned his head slightly to his left, and looked at his red alarm clock. _'11:00 P.M' _Naruto read. He felt his eyelids closing on their own and fells asleep.

-------------------------------------------Dream--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where...am i?' _Naruto thought curioustly as he look at the japanese room that he suddently appeared in. The room had sliding doors instead of regular pull and push doors. The places had painted pictures of what looked like from the Feudal Era. Most of them were of sakuras trees, but had blue color petals instead of pink. Also, it had dragons that looked like they were floating in the skies; they had a look of contentment and enjoyment in their eyes. _

_The most interesting painting that Naruto saw, was of a giant red fox that was looking down at a village. Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine as he saw the fox's eyes, filled with inasnity; as if it wanted to destroy the village. _'The person did one hell of a good job on these paintings.' _Naruto thought. _

_The blonde heard the door behind him slide open and froze. _'Oh shit! I don't think I'm suppost to be here!' _Naruto thought, his mind in panic. He quickly turned around and rubbed his head sheepishly._

_"I'm sor-" Naruto started, but stopped._

_There were two people, one of them looked like Kakashi, except he had black hair and showed both of his eyes. His right eye was black and the left was blood red. There was another man next to the look-alike Kakashi. He looked exactly like Naruto, except he had brown hair and his pupils were slightly slitted. Naruto snapped out of his trance. _'Naruto! Apologize already!' _Naruto shouted in his thoughs. _

_"Look-" Naruto started again, but was interrupted._

_"Rikuno, what did you wanted to talk to me about?" The look-alike Kakashi asked as he faced towards the look-alike Naruto._

_"Wait a minute Tanaki-sensei." Rikuno said to the older man as he turned to close the open doors. _

'Eh? Can't they see me?' _Naruto thought as he walked up to Tanaki and raised his right hand to wave at Tanaki's masked face. Tanaki continued to look at Rikuno, ignoring the hand as if it didn't exist. _

_"Helllllloooooo?" Naruto stressed out, as he snapped his fingers in front of Tanaki's face. _

_Tanaki still ignored Naruto. _'Why can't he see me? Is this some sort of...oh man!' _Naruto thought as he groaned. _'Don't tell me this is a dream. Anyway, might as well wake up.' _Naruto thought as he raised his left arm and pinched his exposed skin. _

_Nothing happened_

'What the hell?' _Naruto thought as he continued to pinch his arm. Still, nothing happened. He was still in the room with a person who looked like Kakashi and the other who looked like him. _'Wake up!' _Naruto shouted in his brain. He slapped his cheeks. _

_Still, nothing happened. _

'What kind of dream is this?' _Naruto thought, feeling fear surge throughout his body and mind. _'Is there an actual dream where you can't wake up from?' _Naruto heard the doors behind him close. The blonde turned around._

_"Hey-" Naruto started._

_"What do you think about demons, Tanaki-sensei?" Rikuno asked, as he turned around and walked towards Tanaki._

_Naruto's jaw opened in surprise as Rikuno passed through the blonde's body. _'What the fuck?' _Naruto thought. _'Remember Naruto, this is a dream. You can get out of it. Right now though, might as well watch what happens next.' _A small voice in the back of his mind said. Naruto sighed. _'Might as well anyway.' _The blonde thought as he looked at the two in front of him. _

_"Well..."Tanaki trailed off, thinking of the question. _

_"I think of demons as a higher evolution than us. We can either adore them or despise them. But, almost all humans hold respect demons. Even if the demon is Kyuubi himself." Tanaki explained. _

_"Some demons also have respect for humans as well." Tanaki said. _

_Rikuno stayed silent for a few seconds. _

_"What do you think of a homosexual relationship between a human and a demon?" Rikuno asked. _

_"Well, I wouldn't really care of the same gender having a relationship. To me, their just having a normal relationship. The same goes for a human and demon relationship." Tanaki said. _

_Naruto saw a flash of hope in Rikuno's eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came. _'Huh, must've been my imagination.' _Naruto thought as he stood and listened to more of the conversation. _

_"Are you in a relationship with a human, Rikuno?" Tanaki said. _

_"N-No!" Rikuno said, his eyes slightly widened in surprise._

_Tanaki looked at Rikuno, his eyes half-lidded in suspicion. Rikuno shifted his body slightly under the uncomfortable gaze. _

_"Really! I was just curious." Rikuno said. _

_Tanaki opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a voice._

_"Rikuno-sama, Tanaki-sama. I am sorry for the interruption, but we have a problem." A deep, quiet voice said through the door at their left. _

_All three boys immediately looked at the door. _

_"What is the problem." Tanaki demanded. _

_"A small party is coming towards us. At first, we couldn't see if the party was neutral or hostile. After a watching them a few seconds later, the scouts confirmed that the people in the party were indeed from Kyuubi's army." The man stated._

_Rikuno let out a curse under his breath as he opened the door. A man with dark sunglasses stood in front of the brunette. He was wearing a white trench coat that reached to his knees. The coat also had a high collar, which covered his lower face. He was also wearing brown slacks and had black hair. _

'He looks familar...' _Naruto thought, his eyes squinting fox-like in thought._

_"Do you know which way is the party coming towards us, Aburame-san?" Rikuno asked._

'Aburame?' _Naruto thought. A clicking sound at the back of his head, when he realized. _

_"Shino!" Naruto shouted with a surprised look on his face, his eyes wide like saucers as he stared at one of his close friends._

'This is really weird.' _Naruto thought as he continued to stare at Shino. The Aburame nodded, not hearing the outburst from Naruto at all. _

_"Follow me." Shino said as he sprinted off into the halls._

_Rikuno began to follow him, but was stopped when a hand grabbed his left arm. Rikuno turned to the person and looked into a pair of serious mismatched eyes. _

_"Well, talk about this later Rikuno." Tanaki said._

_Rikuno nodded and ran out of the room. Tanaki quickly followed, and left Naruto alone in the room. _'Great, just great. Now what am I suppost to do?' _Naruto thought. In the corner of his left eye, he saw something black seep into the left corner of the room. It quickly spread into the room, until half of the room was covered with darkness. _

'What the-' _Naruto's thoughts were cut off when the darkness came out from the ground and covered his feet. He felt something pull him under, as if something was trying to drag him into the darkness. Out of reaction and fear, Naruto struggled. The darkness pulled even harder at him. Soon, the darkness pulled him so hard, that Naruto's eyes only saw a flash of the paintings on the walls and then black._

**-------------------------------------------------------------- End of Dream-----------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto shot up from his bed panting hard, as if he ran five miles . Sweat formed around his forehead, as he clung to his blue blanket. Naruto took long deep breaths and closed his eyes. Only to snap his eyes back open once he saw darkness. After a few minutes, his panting ceased into calm, quiet breaths.

_'That was one weird dream.' _Naruto thought as he ran his right hand through his blonde hair. _'I never thought any of my friends would be in a serious dream.' _Naruto chuckled at a dream he had where his friends were attacked by pink, rabid bunnies in a forest. All of them were running out of the forest with a high-pitched scream.

The blonde kept chuckling until he saw his clock. His eyes changed from happy to fear. _'Oh shit! It's 8:15 A.M. I'm late for school!.' _Naruto thought as he franticly took off yesterday's clothes and changed into a pair of baggy camouflage pants and a black short sleeved t-shirt. He grabbed his navy blue backpack and rushed out of his apartment.

About fifteen minutes later, Naruto stood in front of his history class with his cheeks flushed and panting. _'Thankfully, my apartment is close to this school.' _Naruto thought as he opened the door, hoping that the teacher wasn't there.

Fortunately, he wasn't. Naruto noticed his friends at the back and Kiba quickly waving at him to sit with them. Naruto was about to take a step when the door behind him opened.

"Naruto? Class already started. So, shouldn't you be at you seat?" A voice behind him said.

Naruto jumped slightly at the voice and turned around. The blonde met eyes with Kakashi.

"H-Hi, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head, grinning nervously.

"Eh! Your late!" Naruto said as he pointed to the clock on the wall.

"So are you." Kakashi said as his eye curved, making him look like he's smiling beneath the mask.

"But, aren't teachers suppose to be here earlier than students?" Naruto said shot back.

"Ahh, but you're wrong." Kakashi said replied.

"Huh?" Naruto mangaed intelligently as he blinked at Kakashi.

"Teachers can either be late or early." Kakashi stated.

"But-" Naruto started.

"Dobe, just sit down. Your wasting our time." Sasuke said as he glared at Naruto, clear annoyance in his eyes.

"I told you not to call me that, Teme!" Naruto said as he glared at Sasuke.

Kakashi watched in amusement as the rivals went into a glaring contest. A few seconds later, Naruto's glare faltered and Sasuke won. _'Cute.' _Was the only word that described Naruto right now, at least, that's what Kakashi thought. After the losing the glaring contest, Naruto puffed up his cheeks into a childish, yet cute pout and walked towards his friends in the back.

"Now, open you books and turn to page 105. Read chapters 1 to 5." Kakashi instructed as he walked behind his desk and sat down.

"Oh and there will be a quiz about it tomorrow." Kakashi said, which recieved groans from some people.

"Aw man! It's not even the third day of school and we already have a quiz." Kiba groaned.

"I knew this was going to be a troublesome year." Shikamaru said as he crossed his arms on the desk and rested his head on his arms.

"You won't have to worry, Shikamaru. You can pass the quiz easily." Chouji said.

Shikamaru had an I.Q of over 200. He could've gone to college, but said it's too troublesome to study and talk to people older than him. Besides, he wanted to enjoy life and didn'tt want to leave his friends, no matter how troublesome they are.

"Nah, I'm going to skip the quiz and just sleep. Thinking about that troublesome quiz is annoying." Shikamaru said as he closed his eyes.

"Anyways, why were you late for school Blondie?" Kiba asked as he turned towards Naruto, who was at his left.

"I had a dream and over slept." Naruto simply said.

"Was it about us being attacked by pink bunnies again?" Kiba said.

"No. It was some kind of old fashion Japanese room, like from the Feudal Era. Two guys came into the room and talked about humans and demons." Naruto said, not saying that both the guys looked like Kakashi and him.

"Feudal Era? Humans and demons? Dude, you've been watching too much anime." Kiba joked.

"Yeah, maybe. Anyways, after a few minutes, a guy that looked like Shino walked through the door and said something about a guy named Kyuubi." Naruto said.

"Jeez, out of all of us, you had to dream about Buggy here." Kiba said as he pointed at Shino, who stayed silent.

"Naruto-kun, your dream talked about Kyuubi? THE Kyuubi?" Lee asked as he turned around and looked at Naruto.

"Yeah, I guess. Who's Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

"Kyuubi was a powerful and evil fox demon in the Feudal Era." Lee explained.

"He conquered three fourths of the continents: Fire, Water, and Air; which left the only one continent: Earth. The leader of the Earth continent: The Rokudaime, prepared for the upcoming war with Kyuubi."

"The war, I believe, lasted about four hours. Until a half-demon sacrificed himself and charged into Kyuubi's stronghold. He used an unknown spell that exploded the center of the stronghold, where Kyuubi was at and perished." Lee finished.

Naruto blinked, trying to stuff the information into his brain.

"Well, nice talk about this Kyuubi dude, but it's not going to help us on the quiz. Since it's going to be about-" Kiba paused as he looked at the first page of chapter 1.

"'The Jomon Period.'" Kiba read.

"What's that?" Naruto asked, blinking in confusion.

"Don't know." Kiba shrugged.

Just then, the bell rang and everyone rushed out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I finally typed a long chapter for this story: D Please Review!


End file.
